Previous methods of finding and engaging a real estate agent leave home buyers without a way to find a real estate agent with local knowledge, proximity and current availability. Once standing outside of a listing of interest, buyers can call an agent who is listing the house for sale, typically from the phone number on the yard sign, but this method offers no guarantee of that agent having knowledge of the local neighborhood or being availability for a showing.
Other methods of engaging a real estate, including responses to industry advertising in newspapers, billboards, bus benches, paid placements on websites or online search portals, offer no insight at all into current availability, feedback from previous clients and previous experience with the local neighborhood.